


Stuck

by firefright



Series: Family Matters [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Inappropriate Humor, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: A bout of spontaneous sex leaves Jason and Dick trapped in a sticky situation. One Dick only mostly regrets.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this week's fic is one some of you may have seen before, as it was previously published under a collection of short scene ficlets on my Ao3 account, but since I just started a new job this week and life has been hectic because of it, I haven't had time to prep anything else. Plus, I have been meaning to clean this story up and make it an official part of the FM universe for a while now, so this was a good excuse to finally make the effort to do that. Enjoy!

This might be the worst situation Dick's ever been in.

Okay, well, maybe not the _worst_ , but definitely the most uncomfortable and potentially embarrassing.

"I hate you," Jason mutters from underneath him, as if response to his thoughts, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"You already said that, Jay." Dick sighs, shifting carefully to test his knot. Only to then have a low snarl of warning from his mate freeze him back in place (alongside a powerful burst of what can't exactly be called discomfort from his own extremely overly sensitive nerves).

Yep, they're definitely still tied together.

"Yeah, well, I'm saying it again!” Jason snaps back, undeterred, “Because this is all _your_ fault, Dick! You impatient ass. If you could stop thinking with your knot for even two seconds—"

"I already said I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" Jason turns his head to glare back at Dick through the lenses of his mask. An action that actually succeeds in making him flinch back a little, as the bright red imprint of his own teeth against the pale skin of Jason’s neck stands out luminously even in the dark shadows where they're hiding. "Sorry, doesn't cut it, _Dick_. This is not how I imagined dying again."

"We are not gonna die, Jay."

Down on the floor below them, the torches carried by Two-Face's men fan out, searching angrily for the two vigilantes responsible for the state of their friends in the next room over. Dick hadn't known one of them had managed to get out a call for backup before they took them down, really he hadn't. Jason had thought they were in the clear, too! So it's not _entirely_ his fault that they're in this situation (just mostly, since the semi-public sex thing is far more his kink than his mate's).

Jason shakes his head, pressing his face back down into his folded arms with a muted groan. "How are you even still hard? I've never been less turned on in my life here."

Normally, Dick's pretty proud of the stamina of his knot — and certainly Jason's never complained about it before — but now... he winces again. Yeah, it's a problem. If only these goons had turned up ten minutes earlier. He still would have been able to pull out and take care of them then, as much as it would have sucked to cut off the sweet promise of orgasm. But better that than risk some idiot thugs discovering Nightwing and Redbird locked together because they couldn't keep it in their pants thanks to a post-fight rush of adrenaline. That is one hundred percent a story they do not need circling around to their enemies.  


Or worse, their _allies_.

"I'm sorry, Jay. It'll go down soon, I swear." He sighs, kissing the back of Jason's neck in apology. At least they're still mostly dressed, that's one point in their favour. Impatience to get on and fuck had neither of them willing to go through the complicated process of getting their gear off entirely. "I promise I'll make this up to you later."

Jason scoffs, "You could make it up to me now by letting me shoot these assholes. That'd take care of our problem way faster."

Rolling his eyes, Dick shakes his head before this time administering a warning nip to the back of Jason's neck. "No."

"Spoilsport."

They both duck down again as a flashlight shines up in their direction, forcing them to press even tighter together in the less than choice alcove they'd decided to have sex in. Or at least, Jason presses tighter into it, while Dick pushes further down into Jason. His mate quickly muffles his resultant moan with his hand.

"You know..." Dick says a moment later, as soon as it's safe to look up again, "It could always be worse."

Recovered, Jason eyeballs him with a look that could see Dick banished from their bedroom for the next week depending on the content of his answer. "How, Dick?" He whispers accusingly, "How could _this_ be worse?"

"Easy,” he replies brightly, “Bruce could be coming to rescue us."

In the face of Jason's now bared teeth, Dick can't help grimacing at his own inability to keep his mouth shut.

He's definitely sleeping on the couch tonight when they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
